


i always imagined this would happen without warning

by writerofbaddecisions



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Oops, TW : Blood, as a treat, chimney han's friends just keep dying, fuck that was the whole box, have a little trauma, i spelled description wrong, like gore?, tw : descrption of dead body, tw : medical terms, tw: death, tw: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: (like suddenly on an ocean cliff side but this is the kind of thing where waiting for the time to be right would just mean waiting forever)orI give chimney some more trauma , as a treat
Relationships: Denny Wilson & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson & Karen Wilson, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i always imagined this would happen without warning

**Author's Note:**

> so I noticed that Hen isn't in any of the Major Character Death warnings, so I decided to extend my death note writing to her. ;)
> 
> chapter title from war of hearts by ruelle

_ This _ shouldn’t be real.

It should just be a figment of Chimney’s imagination, one of his demons that come out when he sleeps. But it’s not, and he  **hates it.**

_ This _ just happens to be plugging the large bullet hole in his best friend’s chest, as blood continued to turn her uniform a deep purple. His mind is going a thousand miles per hour as he desperately tries to use anything in the closet they're stuck in, in order to staunch the bleeding. But the closet was empty, save for 4 - now blood-red- white rags hanging in there.

-

_ He will not lose another friend on a call, not after Kevin. _

~~**_He barely got out of the spiral he sent himself into after that._ ** ~~

-

The call was simple, a gun-shot victim left to die, except the shooter (who was still waiting) had shot at Hen, who had saved Chimney from immediate death-  _ she really shouldn’t have-  _ as he forced them into the now-dead victim’s bedroom closet, shut it, and left them in there. Chimney could hear some sort of negotiation going on behind them , but he was solely focused on Hen , who was bleeding out all over the oak-wood floor.

_ Hen, who had two kids and a wife waiting for her at home. _

_ Hen, who was going to medical school next week. _

_ Hen, who was paling right before chimney’s eyes. _

_ Hen , whose warmth began to slowly fade away. _

_ Hen, whose blood was changing the color of the floor, and their uniforms  _

_ Hen, who was gasping for air, as her lung is beginning to collapse. _

As Chimney began to  _ mildly  _ have a panic attack, Hen reached up to grasp chimney’s shaking arm in what would normally be a grounding way.

Hen whisper-croaks out a small “Chimney?”

Chimney looks down at Hen , whose eyes don’t seem to be able to focus on him , “Yes?”.

Hen barely manages to get out “ I-I ha-ve a vid-eo for Karen, Denny , Ne-a , and Yo-” before she’s hit with a coughing fit that spits out thick blood.

Chimney realizes what she’s doing and immediately tries to reassure her with a shut-off “ No , Hen , you are going to-”

Hen coughs up another bout of blood , and shushs him “I didn’t do one fo-r you guys , guess i thought I cou-ld te-l yo-u gu-ys in per-son.”

Chimney is realizing there are tears now staining the rest of his uniform dark , as Hen continues her words 

“Te-ll the-m that . I’ve alwa-ys been sca-red of for-evers. Gue-ss I’ll have to ge-t ove-r th-at for t-his, tho-ugh.”

-

_ When the horror was over, Chimney will remember where the line came from. A spoken word on the internet, from Hen’s Spoken Word phase, she showed him the video of the guy - what was the video called again?- listing off phrases from suicide notes or love letters. She showed him a comment with that line, saying, “ It’s like they plucked it from my fears.” _

-

But for now, he nods along, fearing if he opens his mouth again, the tears will start rolling and never stop. 

-

Hen smiles sadly again Chimney, her normally pearly-white teeth, were pink with her own blood. 

As she coughs out another sprout of blood, she says “One more thi-ng , I wonde……….”

She trails off , looking distantly at the wall that she had sild down when they were first pushed in.

Chimney’s anxiety decides to spike up a bit , and he notices the fact she didn’t finish her sentence , her faraway eyes , and decides to try and pat her awake.

“Hen? HEN! Hen? HEN! This isn’t funny! Wake UP! HEN? HEN!”

But as Hen's hand begins to slowly slip from her grasp on Chimney's arm, he’s registering groups of footsteps growing near. But he didn't notice, as his tears began to slowly drip onto to now entirely black floor of the closet.

-

_ He was truly alone in the world now. No one could ever replace Hen , not even Maddie. _

_ No one could replace their inside jokes, playful jibs, or movie nights. _

_ No one could replace their cuddles , gossiping sessions, or soothing back-rubs. _

**_No,_ ** _ instead, he's cradling Hen's cold body, mumbling "nononononono" to himself. _

-

A light seeps into Chimney's eyesight, as the rest of the 118 stumble upon a gruesome scene. Chimney is cradling Hen, rocking back and forth, as if that might bring her back alive. Hen, wonderful and loving Hen, is cold and dead, a giant hole is prominent in her uniform. The metal nametag is stained with blood and so is the badge.

They had walked in the room where the closet just in time to hear Chimney scream a wailing NO as his voice cracks and breaks, as his tears fall heavy, as Hen finally stops breathing, and hope flies away.

-

_ Henrietta "Hen" Wilson was killed in the line of duty last Thursday. She has worked with the LAFD as a firefighter for the past 11 years. She is survived by her wife Karen Wilson , son and foster-daughter; Denny and Nia , and the 118. _

_ Her killer was brought into custody by her long-time friend , Athena Grant and will be charged with two counts of Capital Murder. _

_ Please leave the roads to and from FireHouse 118 empty from 8:00 am-12:00 pm next Friday. _

-

**_"... I don't expect you to love me. I don't even ask you to like me. All I ask is that when you look at me, SEE ME. See me the way I see you. As a proud member of this department. One of the rare few that chooses to spend their lives in service of those who are hurt and those who need to be saved..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> so don't kill me 
> 
> feel free to yell at me on Tumblr @bad-desicions-are-my-forte


End file.
